


I don't hate you as much as I thought I would

by LucyDragneel1601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Not Enemies, I Blame Tumblr, Kinda, M/M, Or do they?, Sharing a Bed, Storm - Freeform, but they don't, hate cuddling, it would be cute and fluffy if they weren't insulting each other the whole time, they are both a mess, they hate eatch other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: It should have been a normal Day for Keith. Patrolling the border, being on the lookout for rebels, nothing big or very interesting. But when a rebel thief tries to sneak past him and the chase of the century breaks loose, Keith knows this will not be a normal Day.Basicly Keith and Lance hate each other and end up stuck in a storm together, forced to cuddle so they don't freeze to death. And maybe, just maybe, they don't hate each other as much as they thought they would.





	I don't hate you as much as I thought I would

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a year since I've written something…. I blame tumblr for this mess. And I blame Haikyuu for wanting me to write Fanfic again. BUT i wanted to start with something I'm kinda familiar with. KLANCE  
So have fun reading and tell me what you think about it

Keith has been patrolling the border for almost all his life and the exciting itch under his skin had long died down. He learned fast that nothing special ever happened here.

He IS a guard at the inner boarder so for someone to come though to him, they would have needed to cross two outer boarders first. So yeah Keith wanted something to happen, but he knew it was better this way. So when he heard the alarm and a flashing red light started to blink he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. Adrenalin started pumping though his veins and he started running. He just followed the sound of the alarm and couldn't believe the fact that something actually happened for once. 

The com in his ear picked up some static before he could hear his brothers voice. "Keith, there is a rebel in your sector. We don't know how he snuck through the outer boarders but we guess he's trying to get out now. Captain's orders are finding the rebel and to bring him back for questioning. He should be alive then but you are allowed to kill if you need to." 

"Understood. On my way to the gates now" 

"Keith, You know if you get this mission done, there is a chance for you to come to the front boarder with me" 

Keith felt his heart stutter. That's all he ever wanted. Being at the front boarder where he could actually do something. Keith was ripped out of his thought when a door in front of him swung open and a tall boy with light brown skin and short brown hair came running out of it. The boy looked at Keith for a seconds before his blue eyes widened and he ran off in the other direction. Keith was right on him though. The two of them ran away from the inner boarder into the woodlands. Through the trees it was harder for Keith to keep up with the young rebel, but he was trained for that. And he knew the woods so he jumped over all the roots in the ground while his enemy stumbled over them a few times.

The next time the rebel boy stumbled Keith saw his chance and tackled him into the ground. The two boys rolled in the dirt fighting for the upper hand until Keith had the rebel pinned to the ground with his dagger to his neck. The rebel glinted at him with his bright blue eyes but knew he shouldn't move now. So instead he started talking. 

"Woah there pretty boy. Ask me out for dinner first" 

Keith was shocked to say the least. How can someone with a knife at their throat think it would be a good idea to joke around?! Must be a rebel thing. 

"Shut up! Do you really think you are in a position to joke around?" 

"I mean it could be worse. You could have been really trying to catch me." The boy smirked up at Keith. And just as Keith wanted to make a snarky remark he was flipped over and pinned to the ground by the other boy. His knife shimmered in the tanned hand of the rebel as he looked at it. 

"That's a pretty knife. Suited for a pretty boy. If only you knew how to use it. What a shame." 

Keith could feel his face getting hot with rage " Shut up you stupid little bastard! I swear to god i will kill you!" Keith struggled against the rebels hold on him. 

"Aw now you really hurt my feelings. By the way aren't you smaller than me? I think calling me little is just a self diss" 

"You-"

Keith didn't get to end his insult because a raging thunder came down literally two feet next to them. 

"I know your swore to kill me and all but i think we should to that another time. Well then see you pretty boy" 

And with that the rebel was on his feet again and wanted to run away. But Keith hold him back at his collar, making him choke a little. 

"I have orders to bring you back alive so you will stay with me. You know shit about these woods and with that thunderstorm going on, you will be dead in less that two minutes." 

The rebel looked at Keith and sighed " OK fine but don't expect me to come with you after the storm willingly"

Keith took that as a positive answer and led the way through the woods. Lightning coming closer and closer to them nearly hitting them a few times. And just as Keith thought it couldn't get any worse the wind picked up as well and it started pouring rain on them. 

"Great, just great!" 

After another fifteen minutes of awkward silence and shivering walking the two boys came to a small cabin. Once inside they noticed that it wasn't much warmer than outside. There was no oven or fireplace that could warm them up, just a rather big bed, an empty closet and a dirty rug on the floor. 

"Wow what a nice place, pretty boy"

"Would you please just shut up and stop calling me that" 

"Well I can only do one of those so why don't you tell me your Name pretty boy"

Keith groaned. He wasn't so sure anymore if he can stand not killing this boy until the storm ends and he can finally get him into some cell. 

"Keith" 

The rebel smiled at him and reached his hand out. " The names Lance"

Keith shook his hand wearingly. They were both freezing and the storm didn't seem to end soon. 

"So Keith, i don't know what your doing but i will get out of these wet clothes, before i die" 

"What a shame…." Keith mumbled but Lance heard him. He didn't seem bothered though, he just smirked and took his shirt of. Followed by his pants and wet socks. So yeah Lance was standing in nothing but his underwear in front of Keith, and yeah Keith didn't like him at all but, yes he had to admit Lance was pretty damn hot. But will he say that? No. 

"I will punch that damn smirk of your face myself if you don't stop looking at me like that" 

"You better take your clothes off too" Lance answered him, still smirking.

Yes it's official. Keith hates this guy. But he was right. So Keith took off his clothes as well. Now both boys nearly naked stand in the small cabin really awkwardly. The wind blew through the cracks of the walls and made them both shiver. 

"I can't believe im saying this but we better get under the covers of the bed" 

And there it was again. That dump smirk on Lances face. On top of that did he had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at Keith as he crawled into the bed and wink at him while lifting the covers for him. Keith sighed and crawled into the space that was left on the bed right next to Lance. It was warmer under the covers with another body right next to his own. It was a pretty big bed but the cold made them lie right next to each other. I was warmer that way but still too cold. Their bodies were out in the rain and wind too long and completely cooled down. So Keith tried to ignore his breath stuttering and his body shaking but it was nearly impossible. 

Lance wasn't really in another state than Keith so he wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him closer. Keith shrieked and struggled against Lance but like before, Lance had the upper hand. Or maybe Keith just hadn't enough strength left to fight anymore. At least physically. 

"What do you think your doing?" Keith tried to sound threatening but he knew he was melting against Lances warm chest. But there was no way he would admit that. Even when his eyes fell closed he used his last energy to insult his enemy.

"You stink you know that. You turd. I hate you…."

And Keith was out. Completely knocked out. Lance couldn't help the smile that crept on his face looking his sleeping little threat. He looked peaceful when asleep, and was pretty cute too when he shut his mouth. Lance actually had fun today but he wouldn't admit that. So after a while of observing Keith Lance fell asleep as well, while holding Keith close to his chest and burying his face in his hair.

Keith woke up to sun hitting his face. He groaned and wanted to crawl deeper into warmth of the bed, but the other side of the bed wasn't warm like he expected. Keith shot up in bed and looked around the cabin. Lance was nowhere seen.

"Fuck!"

Keith scrambled out of bed and into his clothes and just as he was about to run out the door he saw the note that was taped onto the wall.

Good Morning,

Guess you noticed already but I'm gone lol

I must say it was kinda hard to leave the bed this morning. And not just because you wouldn't let go of me ;)

Anyways you're pretty cute when you aren't insulting me and therefore i just had to keep a little something from you. So if you want your knife back i guess this time you have to sneak into rebel territory and come find me~

Hope I see you soon pretty boy

In hate Lance

Keith looked at the letter baffled and krumbled it into his poket before making his way out the door. But he didn't walk back to the boarder, no he walked in the other direction, where somewhere behind the outer boarders the rebel territory began. So maybe Keith get Lance away this time and maybe he let himself get carried away from his warmth but it was just a one time thing. A mistake. A tiny little thing that will only happen once in his life. A one time thing.

Except it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was that. Wow I'm super rusty but i kinda like the setting of this oneshot. So tell me what you think about it and what you think happened after that.


End file.
